Snow Way Up
snowing by the Loud House. In Lincoln's room, he is sleeping, but get awoken by his alarm clock turns it off and yawns Lincoln: sighs Well, its that time again! Saturday morning! looks out his window And it's snowing! This is awesome! A perfect day to go to the park with my sisters! Well, two of them. And I know who I'm taking. dressed in his regular clothes, comes out of his room and knocks on Lana and Lola's bedroom door Lana: Morning, Lincoln. Lincoln: Morning, Lana. Are you ready to go to the park today? I promised to take you. Lana: You bet! Will you be bringing your sled? Lincoln: You know it! Come on, let's go get Luan. Lana: You go ahead, I'll get ready. goes to Luna and Luan's room and knocks on the door Luan: it Morning, Linc! Lincoln: Morning, Luan. Lana and I going to the park. Are you coming with us? Luan You know it! I'm snow looking forward to this! Park my word! Laughs Get it? Lincoln: Laughs Classic. I'll be in the bathroom. Luan: Better wash your step before coming in! Laughs the siblings are finishing their breakfast Lincoln: Okay, breakfast done! Lynn:' I got the dishes covered! takes her dish and her siblings' and goes to the kitchen to wash them the others go upstairs, Lincoln walks up to the front door Lincoln: putting on his winter hat Okay. Snow attire: check! his sled Big Red II: check! Now I just need to wait for Luan and Lana. Luan: up I'm already here! Lincoln: Great! I wonder what's keeping Lana? Lana: up wearing her backpack full of stuff Sorry for the wait! But I'm here and ready to go! I packed supplies just in case. Lincoln: Okay. Then let's go! at the park, Lincoln is riding down his sled, Lana is building a snowman and Luan is sneaking around by the trees while holding a snowball Lana: There! Mr. Twigs the Third is both jolly and perfect! she gets hit by a snowball Lana: Hey! Who did that?! Luan: laughs I should've cold you to look behind you! laughs Lana: laughs Oh, man! Luan, you totally got me! Uh-oh! Look, someone else is going to throw a snowball at you! Luan: around Where? Lana: There! throws one at Luan Gotcha! two of them laugh Lincoln: his sled Hey, guys! Are you ready to go sledding now? Lana: You know it, big brother! Luan: Yeah! Sled do this! Laughs the three Loud siblings are at the top of the snowy hill Lincoln: Here goes! sled down the hill and lands in a snow pile coming out of the snow, they laugh Lincoln: That was awesome! Luan: It sure was! Lana: Let's go again! Let's go again! Luan: Yeah! Lincoln, can we? Lincoln: Well... Luan and Lana: their pleading eyes Please? Lincoln: Okay, fine. Luan and Lana: Yay! three siblings are now on top a medium hill Lincoln: Let's do this! sled down the hill even faster, turn to avoid trees, and lands in another snow pile Lana: Laughs That ride was even better! Luan: It sure was. What do you think, Linc? no response Lincoln? Lincoln? and Lana notice their brother is not there Lana: What happened to Lincoln? Hey, Lincoln! Where are you! Lincoln: a distance Help! two sisters runs off and sees a well Lana: I see a well, but where's Lincoln? Luan: You don't think he... get shocked and goes to the well and see.. Lana: Relieved Lincoln! is hanging on to his hat while it's attached to a hook Lincoln: Hey, guys! Luan: You okay? How did you get down there? Lincoln: I'm fine. I got sent flying while we were sledding. losing his grip Get me down from here. Scratch that. I mean up! grabs Lincoln's hand and she pulls him up while Lana helps her Lana: Man, that was close! Lincoln: It sure was! What is that thing anyway? Lana: Must be one of those wishing wells. Luan: Well, whatever it is, why don't we flip a coin in? three siblings go to their pockets and takes out a quarter Lincoln: Ready, aim, flip! throw their coins inside the well and listen Lana: Let's see where they are. climbs on the well and stick her head inside Hey, where are they? to loose her balance Whoa, whoa! Lincoln: Lana, look out! goes to save her from falling and grabs her Gotcha! Whoa! starts to fall in as well Luan: Hang on, guys! I'll help. goes to help them There you go. tries to pull them, but slips and falls down the well with them three siblings scream and landed on the ground Lincoln: Ow! That was some some fall! Are you guys okay? Luan: I'm fine. Lana: Yup. Lincoln: above the well Man, we fell down deep. Lana: Wait, were trapped here?! Help! Help! Someone! Anyone! Help! Lana calls for help really loud, a big pile of snow fell from the tree and covers up the well Lincoln: Dang it! and Luan gives Lana a death glare Lana:'' Sorry about that. throws a snowball at her '''Lana: Angrily Hey! What was that for?! Luan: For trapping us down here! Lana: It was an accident! And I said I was sorry! to throw one Lincoln: Guys, we don't have time for this! Right now, we have to think of a way to get out of here. Luan: Maybe we should try climbing out. Lana: the walls No can do. The walls are too slippery. Lincoln: Maybe we should call for help with our phones. three siblings take out their phones to dial the number Luan: Dang it! No signal! Lincoln: And I left my walkie at home! Lana: You mean we can't get any help? Oh, this is all my fault! I never should've trapped us down here. Lincoln: No. Stop, Lana. It was actually my fault. I wanted us to spend time together in the snow. I never should've brought you here in the first place. sadly sits down while Luan and Lana look at each other in concern as they go over to their brother Lana: Lincoln, don't be so hard on yourself. You was trying to do something nice. Luan: That's right. You did us favor. Lincoln: Thanks, guys. I feel much better. Now we just need to figure out how to get out of this well. Lana: around This well looks like a cave. Let's look around to see if we can find our way out. Lincoln: Good idea. Luan: You mean a cool idea. laughs Get it? three siblings walk through an opening of the walls at home in the living room, the rest of the Loud siblings are in a panic Lori:' Lynn Have you seen Lana? Lynn: Nope! Lisa Have you seen Lincoln? Lisa: Negative! Luna Any sign of Luan? Luna: No, dude! Where could they be? Lynn: I dunno. I've been trying to call one of them, but no answer. Lori: Wherever they are, we gotta find them before the weather gets more bad. Let's literally bundle up and hurry! run upstairs fast and goes back downstairs wearing their snow attire Lori: Okay, guys! Operation Find Our Three Siblings is a-go! leave the house and drives off inside Vanzilla at the park well Luan: Lincoln Find a way out yet? Lincoln: Nope. Now what? Lana: Don't worry, you guys. I have supplies just in case. opens her backpack and takes out some sticks and rocks Lincoln: Good thinking, Lana! Using those will keep us warm. Lana: gathering a fireplace Yup. Stand back. the rocks together, creating a fire There! We're good to go! Lincoln: Good work, Lana! We'll be warm in no time. and Luan join Lana by the fireplace Lana: Looks like well have to spend the night here until we can find our way out. Lincoln: Good idea. Luan: Yeah, that could work. I hope we don't get frostbite. Lana: We get out of this somehow. I know we can. their stomachs are rumbling Lincoln: Now we're hungry. Lana: I have something for us to eat. takes out a familiar sandwich snack Lincoln:'' Excited Hey, are those... '''Lana: Yup! S'mores! I made them myself. I was going to make some mud pies, but the ground is frozen solid. Lincoln: That's okay. The S'mores are much better. So, let's eat. three siblings start eating them Luan: Hey, Lana. I hope you got S'more of these! Laughs Get it? and Lana laugh at that statement Lana: You bet! I have S'more for later! the siblings laugh after, the siblings are satisfied with their snack while they have melted chocolates on their mouths Lana: Burps Man, that was the best snack ever! Wasn't it, guys? Lincoln: Yup! Burps Luan: It sure was! louder Oops. Gas you weren't expecting that. Laughs Lincoln: sighs I wonder how our family are doing? Lana: By now, they're probably worried about where we are. I hope they're okay. the Loud House, the other siblings are depressed in the living room Rita:: off-screen Kids, we're back! and Lynn Sr. shows up Lynn Sr.: Hey, kiddos. Are you okay? What's wrong? Lori: Our three siblings have gone missing! Rita: her kids Wait, you mean Lincoln, Luan and Lana? nod their heads Lynn Sr.: What? Where could they be? Lynn: We tried calling them on our phones, but no respond! Leni: Totes! We looked by the mall! Lucy: And Clyde's house. Lori: And the city! Luna: And Gus' Games and Grubs! Lisa: And Pop-Pop's retirement home! Lynn: And the Burpin' Burger! Lori: But, no luck! Lola: Are you sure we looked everywhere? others think for a moment Luna: No, dude. Lola: Everywhere? realize... Siblings minus Lola: The park! Lola: Yup! That's probably where they went. Lori: Good thinking, Lola! But how did you know where they are? Lola: Lana wanted me to come, but I didn't feel like it this time. Lynn: And you didn't tell us about it sooner?! Lola: Hey, it's not my fault we were in a panic! Rita: Kids! For now, let's just focus on finding your brother and two sisters! Lynn Sr.: Your mother's right! Will find them again first thing tomorrow morning! others chatter in agreement at the well Luan: Lana, do you have anything else that can keep us warm? Lana: taking out two items Well, I have some blankets and pillows. Lincoln: Good thinking. It's getting late, anyway. Let's get out of here tomorrow. siblings go to each pillow and cover with the same blanket. Lana goes to left side, Lincoln in the middle section and Luan on the right side. Lana: Hey, Lincoln. Lincoln: Yes, Lana? Lana: Thanks for taking us to the park today. We had fun! Lincoln: Really? Luan: Yup! You only did it so we spend some time together. Lana: And that sled ride was really awesome! Luan: And sled-tacular! Laughs Lincoln: Laughs Thanks, guys! That means a lot. I had a blast as well. Well, good night. Luan and Lana: Good night, Lincoln. Luan: And Lana, sorry I throw the snowball at you earlier. I was upset about being trapped here. Lana: That's okay. I know you didn't mean it. You may act up sometimes, but you're still our sister. Luan: Thanks, Lana. That means a lot. all went to sleep. It shows Lincoln sleeping, he felt something clinging on him, he slowly wakes up to find Luan and Lana are each hugging his side. He smiles at this and falls back asleep the Loud House, Luna is sleeping on her bed and wakes up then climbs down on her bed ladder. She looks at Luan's empty bed and sighs in sadness goes out in the hall and into the bathroom the twins' room, Lola has trouble sleeping and looks at Lana's empty bed then sighs in sadness Lincoln's room, Charles is on Lincoln's empty bed and looks at it with sadness THE NEXT MORNING drives off and arrives at the park. The other Louds get out Rita: Okay, kids. Here we are! Lynn Sr.: Now let's find our three kids! Lynn: under the slide Lana? Lori: by the bushes Lincoln? Luna: by the tree Luan? Lola: Where could they be? the family walk, they see a familiar sled Lynn: Lincoln's sled! Lori: They must be close by! Lynn: But where? Charles appears and sniffs around then wonders off Lynn Sr.: Hey, Charles! Where are you going? Come back! family follows him as he stops by the snow pile where Lincoln, Luan and Lana was Lynn: All I see is a pile of snow. starts barking. While doing so, Lincoln, Luan and Lana, who just woke up down the well hears him Lincoln: Is that who I think it is? Lana: That must be Charles! Charles, we're down here! Charles! Rita: Wait, that's Lana's voice! Lori: But, where is it coming from? Leni: seeing something Uh, do snow piles have bricks? Luna: No, dude. Why? Leni: Look. Luna: Very strange. Lynn: Well, there's only one to find out! picks up a shovel and digs out the pile while her family follows her lead. Upon doing so, they uncovered the wishing well Rita: What is it? Lori: It must be a well. Lisa: A wishing well that is. Lincoln: up Luan, Lana. Look! did the same Lana: The entrance got cleared! All right! Lincoln: Is anybody up there? Luan: Let's see. Hey! We're down here! Lori: Luan? looks inside the well Lincoln: Lori! Lori: Excited Lincoln! her family Guys, look who I found! others look inside as well Parents: Relieved Kids! Lincoln: Hey, guys! Lynn: Are we glad to see you! Lana: Same here! Lori: How did you get down there, anyway? Lincoln: It's a long story. Luan: And that's snow joke! Laughs Rita: But how will you get back up there? The walls are too slippery! Lynn: And there's no ladder! Lincoln: Lana, do you have something that can help us? Lana: Let me check. looks through her bag and picks up different items Well, I have some rope and sticky tape. Luan: But what good will that do? Lincoln: I know! If we put the sticky tape on our shoes, we can climb up the slippery walls. Lana: Yeah! Good thinking, big brother! three siblings each take a big piece of tape and wraps it around their snow boots Lana: Okay, we're good to go! picks up the rope; to her family above Guys, I'm going to throw the rope to you! When it comes, tie it to the tree! Family: Got it! Lincoln: Lana Let us help you out. three siblings grab hold of the rope Lana: Great. Okay, guys. On three. Ready? One... Lincoln: Two... Luan: Tree! I mean, three! throw the rope above and a claw grabs it'' '''Lynn: surprised Huh? Lisa: Don't be alarmed, sibling. I prepared this contraption for a minor dilemma. uses the claw to brace the the rope and ties it around the tree All set! Lincoln: Great! Thanks! Luan and Lana Come on, guys! three siblings climbs up the rope while using the tape to walk on the wall Lana: We're almost there! the well, the role starts to get untied and Lynn notices Lynn: Gasps Oh, no, you don't! takes out her lucky jock and ties it around the unraveling rope''Perfect! 'Luan and Lana climb out of the well while their family show their hugs and greetings'' Lori: You literally have us worried! Luna: We're so glad you're okay, dudes! Lincoln: And we're glad to be back! Lana: And we got out of there! the two siblings cheer, they start to get depressed Leni: Are you two feeling okay? inspects them and feels their foreheads Rita: Oh, dear. You've got a fever. Lynn Sr.: Luan's forehead They're not the only ones, honey! Rita: Come on! Everyone in the van! Single file. Louds walk away from the well as Lynn takes her jock from the rope Lynn: Almost forgot about this. she leaves with her family, the rope snaps and falls down the well at the Loud House, Lincoln, Luan and Lana, while covered in their blankets in the living room, are eating hot soup Lincoln: shivers Dang it. I'm still cold! Luan: Me too! And we don't have any cocoa! Lana: No cocoa? Now what do we do? shrugs and Luan feels sad for a moment, then gets an idea Lincoln's room, he's reading one of his comics. A note is seen sliding through under the door Lincoln: Huh? picks it up and reads it 'Please come to my room. I have something to show you. -Luan' comes out of his room while Lana does the same Lana: You got one, too? Lincoln: Yup. I wonder what's it about? two siblings arrived at Luna and Luan's room and gets amazed room is beach-themed with sand, folding chairs, beach umbrellas, a little pool, a beach ball, tropical drinks and a light for sunbathing Luan: her swimsuit What do you think? Lincoln: Wow! This is great, Luan! But why set up a beach indoors? Luan: I've thought of a way to keep us warm. after we endured our well problem. Lana: Awesome! An indoor beach is a great idea! Lincoln: It sure is! Thanks, Luan! Luan: No problem! Wanna join me? and Lana look at each other, run off then come back wearing their swimsuits Lincoln and Lana: You know it! they're about to join Luan, the other sisters show up Other sisters: Whoa! Luna: An indoor beach? Rockin'! Lori: It's literally amazing! Lynn: Can we join you guys? Lincoln: Sure! It'll be fun for all of us! sisters smile, left for a moment and comes back wearing their swimsuits as they join their three siblings for some indoor beach fun Lynn: Lincoln; slyly Well, bro? Lincoln: What? Lola: to Lana Come on, you can tell us! Lana: About what? Lori: How did you three literally survive being stranded in the cold? the other sisters are excitedly waiting for the details, Lincoln, Luan and Lana look at each other Luan: You wanna know? Okay? Lana: Have a sit and we'll tell you. other sisters sit down to listen to their three siblings' story Lincoln: Here's how it happen... the parents watch their kids, smile and walk away, not wanting to bother them Lynn Sr.: Should we...? Rita: Nah, let them have a good time. Do you want any leftover cocoa I saved for us? Lynn Sr.: Excitedly Do I?! END Trivia * This is my second winter Fanfic and my next one to even the odds. * I was going to add this plot sooner before winter is over, but I wasn't ready yet due to writer's block. * Lincoln, Luan and Lana's method of putting sticky tapes on their snow boots to climb up the well walls is similar to how Dora and Boots from Dora the Explorer put sticky tape on their shoes to get over the Slippery Rock. * This is my first Fanfic to add after a season. * The beach theme is similar to how Lincoln's room from when he got the theme to get the vote for Aloha Beach from "In Tents Debate", but with new features. Category:Episodes